houseofnightfandomcom-20200222-history
Damien Maslin
Damien Maslin is currently a Blue Vampyre who was a student at the Tulsa House of Night. Next to Stevie Rae Johnson, he has a knack for using big words, is kind and caring and excels academically. He is openly--and proudly--gay. He had been going out with Jack Twist who had an Affinity for "Modern Technology." Damien himself has an affinity for Air, despite them being rare for males to possess. He is more on the guy's side than on the girls' and is most of the time the one who speaks for the group when he is aware that they are thinking the same thing. He completes the Change at the end of Redeemed. Currently, Damien was formerly in charge of the New York House of Night. Appearance Damien has brown-colored hair and deer-like brown eyes. He is described as cute and looks good in boy's clothes. His adult vampyre tattoo is the goddess Isis turning her head in profile as she unfurls her mighty wings. Personality Damien is extremely smart and has a very large vocabulary. He often uses words like "sycophant" and "zealous." He is studious, wise, kind and very cute. He is extremely caring about his friends and would do anything for them. Always willing to lend a helping hand, he often helps close friend Zoey Redbird set up rituals for The Dark Daughters and Sons meetings. He is sweet, bubbly and occasionally effeminate. However despite this he is filled with deep courage that allows him to fight the Dark without fail. That being said he is very much aware of his near second class citizen status of being a male among the Vampyres and is reasonably happy to be seen as important despite not being a warrior. His bubbly behavior actually masks severe depression, depression that in another world led to his suicide. He is currently struggling with his depression after losing Jack to Death and Adam to his depression. Friendships The Twins Damien is very close friends with Shaunee and was close with Erin Bates before she betrayed him and his friends when she sided with Dallas and Darkness, but they briefly reconciled before she died. Stevie Rae Johnson Damien is close friends with Stevie Rae. Zoey Redbird Damien becomes close friends with Zoey as the novels progress. He is the first out of their group of friends to forgive her for keeping Stevie Rae's resurrection a secret by saving her life from a Raven Mocker that tried to kill her. Romantic Relationships Jack Twist Damien met Jack when Jack came in to House of Night as a newly turned fledgling. They became close and started dating before Jack is murdered in later novels. During his time with Jack, Damien was happy and satisfied. Damien still greatly mourns his death even though Nyx tells Damien that Jack has peacefully moved on after his death. Adam Paluka By the end of the series, Damien is in a relationship with a reporter called Adam Paluka. Nearly a year into their relationship, Damien broke up with Adam because he couldn’t move on from Jack’s loss. Other Jack Twist When Zoey opens up a portal to another Other World, Other Jack and dozens of other zombie-like vampyres come out and cause chaos around Tulsa. Damien and the Nerd Herd take Jack back to the school and establish what is going on. Once Other Jack gains back his humanity, Damien and Other Jack explain to each other that they are the same as their original lovers, who are now deceased. Other Jack and Damien begin a relationship with each other as if neither had lost the other lover. Abilities/Affinity Damien has been gifted by Nyx with an affinity for Air. Being gifted with air Damien is capable of : *Aerokinesis *Summoning gusts of wind *Summoning a breeze when he calls on his element. *He can also summon a yellow aura. Likes and Dislikes Favorite Books *''The Mists of Avalon'' by Marion Zimmer Bradley *''Paradise Lost'' by Milton *''The Gates of Fire'' by Steven Pressfield Favorite TV Shows *''Project Runway'' *The History Channel *''The Bachelorette'' Favorite Movies *''Rent'' *''300'' *Movies that star Doris Day and Rock Hudson *anything filmed in old Technicolor Music *Musical Soundtracks especially High School Musical *Moulin Rouge *West Side Story *The Rocket Summer *John Mayer BFF: He loves all his friends equally Movie Star Crush *Jake Gyllenhaal Gallery Zoey's Circle.jpg Fledglings eating in dining hall.jpg Vampyre Ghosts.jpg Zoey Redbird's Samhain Ritual.jpg Casting circle.jpg Dark Daughters Full Moon Ritual.jpg Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Blue Vampyres Category:Marked Characters Category:Betrayed Characters Category:Chosen Characters Category:Untamed Characters Category:Hunted Characters Category:Tempted Characters Category:Burned Characters Category:Awakened Characters Category:Destined Characters Category:Hidden Characters Category:Revealed Characters Category:Redeemed Characters Category:Loved Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male characters Category:House of Night: Legacy characters Category:Lost Characters